


come with me, the time is right

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Rare Pairings, and mikan "i wake up in random people's beds" tsumiki, featuring: miu "ultimate dirty mouth" iruma, with kokichi "nishishi" ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Miu has been told she always has something to say, even when it would be better to keep her mouth shut. But when the pretty nurse tells her to open her mouth, Miu finds that for the first time ever, her mind is a complete blank.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	come with me, the time is right

**Author's Note:**

> For Cuckoodove!

Miu has a big, dirty mouth. That’s what everyone says. Miu usually loves it when they say that, because she has the perfect comeback for everything that has to do with mouths and things being big. 

“O-open wide,” says the nurse in the doctor’s office, and if anyone else were saying it, Miu would be over the moon. But it’s the pretty, shy nurse, who blushed when Miu just gave her name to the receptionist — just her name! Honest! It wasn’t even one of her jokes! — and she is sosososo close to Miu and something is really malfunctioning in Miu’s brain. Her mind is a total blank. So she opens wide.

“Mm, you take good care of your tongue,” the nurse says encouragingly, and Miu is about to _cry_ , she must have a thousand lines ready, and if it was Shuichi or Tenko or _literally anyone else, even Gonta_ , she would have reduced them to a blushing mess by now. But it’s so unfair, the nurse is already a blushing mess as she pulls back and tucks her uneven bangs behind her ear, as she tells Miu, “Sorry, I’m going to need you to take off your shirt so I can inspect your stomach.”

Miu says not one word during the entire checkup. She floats out of the office in a daze and bumps into Kokichi, _of course_ , because the universe hates her. 

“You look pretty red in the face,” Kokichi says with an evil little smirk, and the logjam of dirty jokes in Miu’s brain suddenly bursts.

“I WANT TO HAVE _SEX_ WITH HER!” she screeches. There is a loud clatter behind her, and Kokichi takes a stumbling step back. Miu’s head whips around, and she barely catches a glimpse of the pretty nurse, clutching her hands to her chest, her tray of instruments on the floor, before she is bolting out the door, Kokichi’s laugh ringing in her ears. 

That night, someone slips a note under the door of her room.

You left in a hurry - but don’t worry! I gave her your number! :)

  * Evil Genius



P.S. She does gynecology! <3


End file.
